


The Adventures of the Jones’ Family

by CaptainSwanLuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLuver/pseuds/CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook and Emma have been married 10 years and have 8 year old mischievous twins.  To celebrate their anniversary, they decide to go away for the weekend and leave the twins with Belle.  But when the twins figure out a way to open a portal and find themselves in The Enchanted Forest, Hook and Emma must go in search of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of the Jones’ Family

**Author's Note:**

> I am normally a one-shot girl when it comes to writing fanfics, but every once in a while I’ll do a multi-part fic. This one should be a few parts, as long as there is interest in me continuing it. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! -Steph

Summary: Hook and Emma have been married 10 years and have 8 year old mischievous twins. To celebrate their anniversary, they decide to go away for the weekend and leave the twins with Belle. But when the twins figure out a way to open a portal and find themselves in The Enchanted Forest, Hook and Emma must go in search of them.

Note: I am normally a one-shot girl when it comes to writing fanfics, but every once in a while I’ll do a multi-part fic. This one should be a few parts, as long as there is interest in me continuing it. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! -Steph

 

….The Adventures of the Jones’ Family: Part 1.… 

 

“Killian!” Emma called her husband. “Your children are up to no good again!”

Hook walked into their kitchen. “Love, why is it when they’re up to mischief they suddenly become only my children?”

Emma placed her hands on her hips and met his eyes. “Well, you are the reformed pirate.”

He stepped closer to her. “And you’re the reformed thief.”

Emma’s face softened and she smiled. “I guess it’s safe to say our children take after both of us.”

Hook shook his head. “Actually, you’re the one with the magic, not me. They both have magic and, more often than not, their troublemaking involves magic.”

Emma closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around her husband’s neck. “They didn’t get their magic from me. They got it because they are the products of true love.”

Hook grinned and kissed his wife on the lips. “Aye. That they are.” He paused and then asked, “So what did they do this time?”

“It’s best if I show you.” She took his hand and led him to the window over the sink. She pointed to their twins, who stood in the backyard playing with a cat.

“Where did the cat come from?”

Emma tilted her head. “The cat is their new babysitter, Mrs. Johnson, from down the street.”

Hook’s brow wrinkled. “Really, love, I think our children require more supervision than a cat can provide.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Mrs. Johnson is a woman, Killian. The twins turned her into a cat.”

Hook had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Emma noticed and swatted him in the chest. “It’s not funny!”

“It is rather amusing, love. They’ve always wanted a cat.”

Emma sighed in frustration. “Killian, tomorrow is our 10th anniversary. We’ve been planning on going away for the weekend for weeks now. Every babysitter we’ve ever gotten for them has been a disaster. If we don’t have a babysitter that we can trust to care for our children, then we won’t be going anywhere.” She paused and then added, meeting his eyes with a lustful look. “And you won’t be getting any.”

Hook’s eyes widened and he clapped his hands together. “Okay, babysitters, babysitters. How about your parents?”

“Busy.”

“Ruby?”

“Working.”

“Any of the dwarves?”

Emma sighed. “Really?”

“What? I’m desperate.” He paused for a moment. “How about Belle? They love Belle.”

Emma nodded. “They do love her. They actually listen to her and they’ve never tried to turn her into anything. I’ll call her and see if she’s available.”

Emma moved to get her cell phone, but her husband wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. 

“Trust me, love. Nothing is going to stand in the way of celebrating the best decade of my life.”

Emma smiled. “Wow, that’s saying something considering how many decades you’ve lived.”

Hook looked into her eyes, his expression growing serious. “You and our children have made me the happiest man alive. I am extremely lucky to have found you and to be able to live this amazing life with you. I love you, Emma.”

Emma smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. “I love you too, Killian. Everyday, I wake up thinking I’m the lucky one. I don’t know what I did to deserve you and this life, but I’m glad I did it.”

They kissed again and then she reluctantly pulled away. “I better make that call if you want to do much more than kiss this weekend.”

….

 

Emma returned five minutes later. “We’re all set. Belle said she’d be happy to do it.”

“Excellent. Let’s tell the twins.”

Emma opened the door. “Liam, Ella, you need to come in now. Please turn Mrs. Johnson back into a human being and apologize.” 

“Aw, Mom!” they both whined.

“Listen to your mother,” Hook warned.

With heavy sighs, the twins waved their arms and Mrs. Johnson appeared in a puff of smoke. Before they could apologize, she offered them both a glare, turned on her heel, and stalked off. The twins nearly collapsed with laughter, before heading inside.

“The living room. Both of you,” Emma ordered, as they entered the kitchen.

She and Hook followed them in there.

“Sit,” he said.

Their eight year old twins sat side by side on the couch, looking up at them with wide-eyed innocence. Liam was older by a minute and looked like a mini Killian. He had dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. Ella, on the other hand, was the spitting image of Emma. She had long blond hair and fair skin, just like her mother. She also had her father wrapped around her finger, just like her mother.

“What’s wrong, Daddy?” she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

Hook tried to ignore his little girl’s attempt at manipulating him. “You know what’s the matter. You and your brother can’t just turn people into animals whenever you please.”

Liam shrugged. “Why not? We like animals.”

Emma sighed. “Because it’s not right. Having magic means having responsibility. You can’t just use it to bother people or to have fun whenever you want. Magic can be dangerous if not used carefully.”

“You’re no fun,” Ella said, crossing her arms over her chest and adopting a pout.

Emma nodded. “That’s right. We’re not fun. We’re your parents. It’s our job to make sure you are safe and grow up into responsible human beings.”

Hook cocked his head. “Speak for yourself, love. I’m quite fun.”

Emma glared at him and spoke through gritted teeth. “Not helping.”

He moved his eyes from his wife’s. “Your mother is right. You both have a gift, but you need to use it responsibly.”

“So since every babysitter you’ve ever had refuses to take my calls anymore, I’ve asked Belle to baby-sit you this weekend while your father and I are away for our anniversary.

The twins’ faces lit up. “We love Belle!” they said in unison.

“Yes, we know you do. But, as your punishment, you will not be allowed to use any magic for the next week,” Hook said.

“Oh come on!” Liam complained.

“No fair!”

Emma continued. “If Belle tells us you used magic, then it will become a month. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mom,” they both said glumly, dropping their heads dejectedly.

“Good. Now start packing,” Hook ordered.

With that, the twins took off running.

He looked at Emma. “Parenting is bloody hard.”

Emma laughed. “Tell me about it.”

….

Hook and Emma picked the kids up from school and headed over to Belle’s. When she opened the door, the twins rushed at her, nearly knocking her down.

“Belle!” they said, as they wrapped their arms around her waist.

She smiled. “Hi, guys. I’m so glad you’re staying with me for the weekend. We’re going to have so much fun!”

“Thank you so much, Belle,” Emma said.

“My pleasure.”

“Liam, Ella,” Hook said. “What are the rules?’

They rolled their eyes as they turned to face their parents.

“No magic,” Liam said.

“No tying Belle up,” Ella added.

“No running away,” Liam continued.

“No fun,” Ella muttered under her breath.

Belle smiled. “Don’t worry. They’ll be fine. You guys go enjoy yourself. I can’t believe it’s been 10 years!”

Emma wrapped her arms around her husband’s waist, as she looked up at him adoringly and smiled. “Neither can I.”

Hook returned her smile and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Well, we better get going. You have both of our cell numbers in case anything comes up.

Emma and Hook both leaned down to hug their children. 

“Be good,” Emma said warningly.

“Yes, Mom,” they replied in a groan.

“Best behavior,” Hook added.

“Yes, Dad,” they said.

“Thank you again, Belle,” Emma said, before they headed out. 

….

Emma and Hook entered their suite at the Plaza Hotel in New York City.

Emma’s eyes widened at the beautiful accommodations and breathtaking view. 

“This place is stunning!” she said.

Hook came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist, as he kissed the back of her neck.

“It pales in comparison to you, love.”

Emma sighed contentedly, as she dropped her head onto his shoulder. “Would you have ever guessed when we first met that one day we’d be celebrating our 10th anniversary?”

Hook laughed. “Well, you held a knife to my throat when we first met, so I’m not exactly sure I saw this in the cards for us.”

Emma turned around in his arms, encircling his neck and meeting his eyes. “But, looking back, I knew there was something between us when we were climbing up that beanstalk and when we were working together to defeat the giant. I could feel it, even though I wouldn’t admit it to myself then.”

“As could I. That was the day my life changed and I’m so glad it did.”

“I never thought I could be this happy, Killian. Thank you for showing me what true happiness is.”

She brought her lips to her husband’s and he pulled her up against him as they kissed. His tongue begged entrance and she allowed it in, sighing into his mouth. His hands moved to grip her ass, but she reluctantly placed her hands on his chest to break the kiss. Their foreheads remained touching, as she took a deep breath.

“Okay, before we go any further, I want to call Belle and tell her we got here and check on the kids.”

“Okay,” he breathed, his eyes hungry with desire for her.

She tore herself away from him and retrieved her cell phone.

“Hi, Belle. We just got here. How are the kids?”

“They’re great. We’re going to the park in a few minutes. We’re playing Monopoly right now.”

Emma winced. “You are? Fair warning. The twins have never played a board game that didn’t end in tears and a screaming match. They’re both super competitive and like to cheat.”

Belle smiled. “Well, so far, so good. Don’t worry about us. Just enjoy your time with your husband.”

Emma looked over at him. He met her gaze, his tongue darting out to lash at his lips. She nearly dropped the phone.

“Don’t worry, I will,” she said, her eyes still on him. 

She hung up and walked back over to Hook. 

“Everything okay?”

“They’re playing Monopoly right now.”

“Oh no,” Hook said. “That won’t end well.”

Emma shook her head, as she resumed her previous position with her arms around her husband’s neck. “No, it won’t, but Belle has it under control. Now where were we?”

He pulled her up against his body again and kissed her. “Right here.”

….

 

“Stay where I can see you,” Belle instructed, as the twins headed for the playscape and she sat on a bench. 

Five minutes later, they were standing in front of her.

“We’re bored,” Ella said.

“How can you be bored? We just got here. This playscape is really fun.”

“We want to play in the woods,” Liam said.

Belle shook her head. “Absolutely not.”

“I thought you said we were going to have fun,” Ella complained.

“This is fun. Why can’t you two be normal eight years old and play on the playscape?”

“We’re not normal. We have magic,” Liam said. “We want to use it.”

Belle shook her head. “No, your parents said no magic.”

“They don’t have to know,” Ella said with a mischievous smile.

“I said no,” Belle replied firmly.

Ella and Liam exchanged a glance, before waving their arms at her. Belle’s eyes widened, as she suddenly realized she couldn’t move. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll wear off,” Liam said.

“Eventually,” Ella added with a giggle.

Then they took off running toward the woods.

Belle watched helplessly as they disappeared from sight.

….

 

“I don’t know why Mom and Dad never let us come into the woods,” Ella said.

“Yeah, it’s not scary at all,” Liam added.

“Let’s try the portal spell,” Ella said, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

“The one from Belle’s book? It said you need a magic bean to open a portal.”

“Yes, but it also said that if your magic is strong enough and you are the product of true love, then it’s possible to open one. Just think of all the fun we can have in another land.”

“I know. I love Mom and Dad’s stories. Those places sound so much better than Storybrooke.”

“Yeah, Storybrooke is boring. We haven’t even had a villain here in like a year.”

“I know. We haven’t had a Villain Day off from school in forever.” 

Ella looked at her brother. “So do you want to try to open a portal? We’re both the products of true love and if we combine our magic, I bet we can do it.”

Liam hesitated. “I don’t know. Mom and Dad will kill us if they find out. And what if we can’t get back home?”

“Scaredy cat!” Ella taunted.

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

Liam sighed in defeat, knowing this could go on for hours. “Fine, let’s do it.”

Ella smiled. She always could get her way by questioning her brother’s courage. 

“Okay, the book said to think of where we want to go, close our eyes, and wave our arms.”

“How about the Enchanted Forest?” Liam suggested.

Ella nodded excitedly. “Yes, let’s go there!”

They closed their eyes and waved their arms. A moment later, a portal appeared. Their eyes flew open and their mouths were agape in shock.

“It worked!” they screamed.

Ella then took her brother’s hand, as they stepped forward. 

“Let’s go!” she said.

They stepped through the portal and disappeared. 

….

 

After talking to Belle, Hook and Emma realized they were starving and decided to have a nice lunch, before resuming their previous activities. When they returned to their room, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

Hook cupped his wife’s face, as he brought his lips to hers, his hook digging into her hip. He trailed his hand down her chest and stopped at her breast, his thumb flicking against the nipple through her shirt. Emma sighed, as she brought her lips to his neck. Hook began to unbutton her shirt, his mouth placing heated kisses on every inch of skin he exposed. He undid the last button, placing a kiss on her navel and then pulled back, as her shirt fell open, revealing her black lace bra.

“So beautiful,” he whispered. “I don’t know how it’s possible, but you’re even more beautiful now than the day I married you.”

Emma blushed, but shook her head. “Liar.”

He responded by pushing her shirt off and flinging it across the room. His mouth quickly descended to her breast, his lips closing over the lace covered nipple. Emma closed her eyes and brought her hand to the back of his head, pulling him closer. His tongue flicked at the erect peak, before he moved to the other breast. His hands slowly inched up her back and found the clasp of her bra. He undid it and then pulled back, as he watched her slowly peel the bra from her body. When she was bare from the waist up, his mouth returned to her breasts, his tongue encircling her nipple continuously. Emma had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. 

As he continued to drive her insane, she decided his clothes needed to come off. She moved to his vest, making quick work of the buttons after years of practice. She flung it across the room to join her shirt and then began working on the buttons of his shirt. She began to fumble in her hurry to remove it, so he pulled back and did it for her. He let the shirt slip off him and land on the floor.

Emma’s eyes washed over his toned upper body. She reached her hands out, starting at his upper chest and allowing them to slowly slide down his well-toned abs. He watched with hooded eyes as her hand slid past his belt and landed on his crotch. He let out a hiss, as she began to rub him through his jeans. She could feel how ready he was for her.

Hook grabbed her ass and pulled her body closer. His hand reached under her skirt and slowly trailed up her thigh. He then moved it to her mound and cupped her. Emma gasped and he smiled, delighted to find she was already very wet. His finger began to rub her through her panties, hitting right where she needed him. 

Emma moved to his belt and quickly undid it. She then popped open his fly and pushed his jeans down. He kicked them all the way off. She smiled at his impressive arousal. He never grew accustomed to underwear, so he stood bare before her. She reached down and took his member in her hands, stroking him gently. 

“God, Emma,” he breathed, as he closed his eyes and threw his head back.

Even after all these years, she reveled in what she did to him. She loved watching him come undone from her touch. 

She ran her finger over his tip, just as he brought his hand and hook to the side of her panties and tore them off of her. His hand went back under her skirt and he smiled, as he slipped a finger inside of her. Emma gasped as he added another. She removed her hands from him and went to the zipper of her skirt. She unzipped it and then he helped her remove it from her body. 

They were both now completely bare. Their hearts raced with anticipation, as they stared lovingly into each other’s eyes. After ten years, they still desired each other with a fire that was unmatched. Hook placed his hand and hook on his wife’s hips and turned them around. He backed up to the bed until he was sitting on it. He then pulled Emma onto his lap to straddle him. Emma smiled, as his arousal hit her belly. She kissed him and then trailed her lips down his neck to his chest. She continued her journey over his abs and then lower. He brought his hand up to cup the back of her head, as she was about to take him in her mouth.

Before she could, her cell phone rang. Her eyes darted over to where it lay on the night table. 

Hook swallowed hard. “Don’t answer it,” he breathed.

She looked up at him. “I have to. It could be Belle. What if something’s happened with the kids?”

The phone continued to ring.

“I’m sure they’re fine,” he said.

Emma shook her head and crawled off her husband’s lap. He sighed and collapsed back on the bed.

She reached the phone, her heart skipping a beat when she saw Belle’s name appear on the screen. She picked it up and answered it.

“Belle? Is everything okay?”

“Emma, I’m sorry. I don’t know how to tell you this.”

“Oh my God. What happened?” Emma eyes widened in concern.

Hook sat up at the alarm in his wife’s voice. “What’s wrong?” he said.

Belle continued. “We were at the park and the twins placed an immobilization spell on me. Then they took off into the woods. The spell eventually wore off and I went looking for them in the woods.”

Emma took a deep breath. “Did you find them?

“No, but I found a portal.”

“A portal?”

“Yes, it seems they figured out a way to open a portal and it looks as if they went into it.”

“I can’t believe this. Stay where you are. We’re leaving now.”

Emma hung up and found Hook was now by her side. 

“What’s happened?” he asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. 

“While they were at the park, the twins placed an immobilization spell on Belle. Then they went into the woods, figured out a way to open a portal, and went through it.”

“What?” Hook said in shock.

“We have to leave. We have to go right now. Get dressed,” she said, as she blinked back tears and began hurrying around the room, trying to gather her clothes.

Hook went over to his wife and stopped her movement, pulling her into his arms. “Hey, don’t worry. It’s going to be okay, love. We’ll find them.”

Emma buried her face in his neck. “You don’t know that. We don’t even know where they ended up going. There’s no telling what dangers they might encounter.”

Hook brought his hand up to her chin and forced her to look up at him. “They’ve got our genes, remember? They take after us. That may make them inclined to cause mischief sometimes, but it also makes them resourceful. They’re going to be fine. I know it.”

Emma forced a smile. “I hope you’re right.”

….

 

Emma and Hook found Belle standing in front of the portal.

“I am so sorry,” she said, near tears.

“It’s not your fault,” Emma said.

“Don’t worry. We’ll find them,” Hook added.

Belle held up Ella’s sweater and Liam’s sweatshirt. “I went back to my place and got something that belongs to each one of them so we could do a location spell.”

Emma nodded. “That’s a great idea. Thank you.”

“Okay, let’s go,” Belle said.

Hook shook his head. “Actually, we need you to stay here in case the twins return.”

Belle nodded. “Of course.”

“If we don’t return by morning, please go get help,” Emma said. 

Belle bobbed her head and stepped forward, giving them each a hug. “Be careful.”

“We will,” Hook said, before taking his wife’s hand.

Belle sprinkled the location potion over the twins’ belongings and then watched as they floated toward the portal.

Emma looked at her husband and squeezed his hand. “Let’s go,” she said, as they followed the clothing through the portal.

As soon as they entered the land, Emma knew exactly where they were. 

She turned to Hook. “The Enchanted Forest.”

“I thought they would choose to go here. This is the place they’ve heard about the most.”

“And it contains many dangers,” Emma said softly, worry etched across her face.

He put his arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss to her temple. “Don’t worry, love. We’ll find them. Let’s follow their clothes.”

Emma nodded as they followed the clothes in the dark forest, wondering what lay ahead for them and their children.

………………………………................................................................................................  
End of Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know that you want me to continue and what you thought! Thanks for reading! ~Steph


End file.
